Friends Forever
by MZAMY
Summary: It's time for graduation. Everyone going their separate ways. But one group of friends, wants to ensure that they will still be.. Friends Forever. R&R please!


  
Disclaimer: Vitamin C owns the song, and the wrestlers used own themselves.  
  
Summary: A story of several wrestlers high school graduation  
  
_So we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track_  
  
Stephanie McMahon snuck downstairs of her spacious house, to the back deck. It was her last year at Greenwich High School and more than anything she didn't want to leave. Sure, she'd hated Boston when she first moved here, but she'd grown to love it.   
  
She stopped at the door, opening it, and walked out onto the deck, and proceeded to sit on a near by lounge chair, just to think.  
  
"Weird isn't it?" came a familiar voice behind her.   
  
Stephanie glanced over her shoulder.  
  
"You couldn't sleep either?" she said to her good friend, John Cena.  
"No," he said, sitting on the lounge chair beside Stephanie's.   
  
"Isn't it awful? We should be happy, we're graduating, we're finally free of high school, of all the pressure! But think, after today, we may NEVER see each other again."  
  
"I know! It seems like it hasn't been 7 years that I've been in school with you guys. To think, when we moved here, I hated it. But now, I don't want it to end" Stephanie said, "I'm going to miss everyone."  
  
"I know," John replied,"But now that we're graduating it's kinda like we are being tested, to see if we can make it own our own. But this," John waved his hand around,   
  
"This, might be the last sleepover that we have at the McMahon mansion, where we're all together"  
  
"What are you planning on doing after we graduate?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Honestly, I don't really know. But I got accepted into Springfield College, so I'm going there to play football.. What about you though, Stephy?" John said.  
  
"I'm sure you'll do fantastic. No matter what you said, and I'm going to Boston University. Then I want to work for the company. Just like Mom, Dad, and Shane" Stephanie said, smiling at her long time friend.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'll make Mom and Dad proud."John said, calling the McMahon's what every member of their group called them.   
  
John sat there, and he embraced Stephanie.  
  
_And if you got something to say  
You better say it right now  
'cause you aint got another day  
'cause we're moving on and we can't slow down_  
  
It was now seven in the morning, Stephanie and John sitting together on a lounge chair. Sleeping.   
  
Well, only Stephanie was sleeping, John on the other hand, had woken up a little earlier, and was thinking.  
"I should tell her,"   
  
He thought to himself,"I've loved her since I met her. But she's with Jeff. I can't do that to him--or her. What the hell am I going to do?"  
  
Just then Stephanie woke up. She looked around,"Oh John, I'm sorry, I never ment to fall asleep on you. Why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
"It's ok, I was just thinking" John laughed,"You have a speech to give today, I didn't want to wake you up."   
  
"What were you thinking about? You're giving a speech too, you know." Stephanie replied.  
  
"I was thinking about my feelings for Dawn, and I know, I'll think of something when I get up there." John said  
  
"Tell her John. You mean you haven't written one yet" Stephanie said, feigning shock.  
  
"I-- I can't explain it, lets just drop it, and there's no time to stop and write one now," John laughed.  
  
_These memories are playing like a film without sound  
I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love but it came to soon  
And there was you and me when we got real blue  
We'd get excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
_  
The graduation ceremony would begin any second now. All of the senior students arranged aplhabetically.  
  
Randy Orton was thinking of the summer after 8th grade, when he had fallen for Stephanie.   
  
He had, as usual, been hanging out at the McMahon house, with the rest of the gang. That summer Shane had gone away, so Randy, and a few of the other guys, stayed in his room.   
  
One night after dinner Randy and Stephanie had gone for a walk by themselves, and the whole walk all that Randy could think about was how beautiful and sweet Stephanie was, how he could talk to her forever.   
  
That night, he realized, that he had some deep feelings for Stephanie. Now Randy knew, that it was love.  
  
After that summer he and Stephanie were closer than ever, so many people thought they were a couple, but they weren't yet, they were best friends, best friends who were always there for each other to talk about anything and to get through anything together.  
  
_And this is how it feels...  
As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change  
come whatever  
we will still be friends forever_  
  
Vince McMahon, the guest speaker at the graduation gave his speech,   
  
"Now, I know that you have all known each other for four years. Some of you, have known each other much longer. I know that I've known a large group of you since my family and I moved to Boston.   
  
The ones of you that I know, are great men, and women.   
I know that you will be able to achieve anything that you want. The ones I don't, I'm sure that you're also great young men, and women. Hopefully, everybody in this audience will be able to achieve their dreams."  
  
There was a burst of applause from the audience as Vince flashed a smile and stepped down.  
  
_So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money  
When we look back at now will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?   
Still be trying to break every single rule?  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stock broker man?  
Will Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?_  
  
Shane Helms glanced around the great hall to see all his fellow students wondering how their lives would turn out, and if he would be in touch to see it,   
  
"I wonder if Dwayne will follow his father, and grandfather to the WWF? Or if Trish will find a job that makes sure she doesn't mess herself up too much? Or if Amy and Matt will *EVER* get married?" he saw Shane McMahon, and Shawn Michaels and grinned at them.   
  
Last he had heard they were both kickin' ass, and taking names.   
  
Granted it was in the WWF now, but still, some people will never change.  
  
_I keep-keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep thinking its our time to fly  
And this is how it feels...  
As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
As our lives change  
Come what ever  
We will still be   
Friends forever_  
  
Stephanie stood behind the podium giving her speech about how the class and how smart they all were and how she was sure they could acheive anything.   
  
It was a very well planned rehearsed speach which ended with,   
  
"I hope that we can stay Friends Forever."  
  
_Will we think about tomorrow as we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around  
Will the memories fade when I leave this town?   
I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
keep on thinking it's our time to fly_  
  
Stephanie returned to her seat and sat down, John stood up.  
  
"Great" he thought, "my turn."   
  
He had absolutely nothing prepared so he stood up behind the podium and said the first things that came to mind.   
  
"We've been classmates for 4 years, some of us even longer. I feel as though I know all of you. And I know that we are all thinking of the same questions, Will we survive in the real world? None of can really accept that this is ending. But this isn't the end, it's just the beginning. And I know that some of us may never see each other again so...so there is something that I want to say because I may never have another chance... Dawn Marie Psaltis, I love you. Thank you." He went back to his seat.  
  
The entire student body burst into loud applause. "Go JOHN!" Randy yelled.   
  
"It's about time, Cena!" Came Adam Copeland's voice.  
  
He glanced backwards at Dawn who looked surprised, but she caught his eye and smiled, then she nodded. John smiled back at her.  
  
Mr. Jackson, the principal stood up behind the podium and grinned at John,   
  
"Well now, that was a tad bit unexpected but I just want to say good luck to all of you, don't let the memories of your school days leave your mind and don't let mistakes you made in the past haunt you for the rest of your lives.   
Congratulations to you, the class of 2004. It's been a pleasure"  
  
Later John found Dawn outside at the reception.   
  
"So...." He said looking at the ground.  
  
"That was a great speech." Dawn said. "And...I love you too."  
  
John looked up at her smiling face and wrapped her in a big hug.   
  
Then, he softly, but passionately kissed her.  
  
_As we go on we remember  
all the times we had together  
and as our lives change  
come whatever   
we will still be friends forever._  
  
They broke the kiss, as the rest of their group of friends approached them.   
Stephanie McMahon, and Randy Orton. Stacy Keibler and Paul Levesque. Trish Stratus and Jeff Hardy. Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas. Shannon Moore, and Lisa Marie Varon. Torrie Wilson, and Shane Helms. Adam Copeland, and Jackie Gayda. Jason Reso, and Nora Greenwald.  
  
Everyone embraced, and said,   
  
"Come whatever, we'll still be, friends forever"  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
